The War of Magi
by Prince Alexandros
Summary: 325,444,000 years before the dark ages, at the turn of the century, the war of the magi took place...now the magi's greatest warrior will travel in time, to meet Magus, the dark wizard. But can he get home? And does he really want to?
1. The begining

I own nothing.

Far away, in a distant land, a war took place. The battle ground had been the valley of death for almost a full twenty four hours now, and every moment another skull would clatter to the ground, inside the rubbery flesh, spilling blood like milk over a table, drenching everything, and bringing despair to yet another family. Two army's clashed, but only one was winning. An army of men fought against the monsters and beasts. The men fought savagely, resorting to their primal instincts, and foolishly forgetting defense, they went all-out on the mystical creatures, in a horrifying offense, they consumed every beast there was. Four-thousand men against forty-nine walking animals. The beasts meant no harm to man, but when they accidently said the wrong thing, it resulted in constant arguments that lead to war. A new one was with the mystical beasts now though. But he was human. An eight-year old boy walked toward the humans, and suddenly, the monsters drew back, and formed an isle, saluting the boy as he went along. The boy did not acknowledge their existence, only kept his focus on the men in front of him. He was cloaked in shadow, his face and body all invisible, except his cool calculating brown eyes. They suddenly changed to a vivid emerald, and an air of intelligence surrounded him. Man met boy as a warrior in red armor greeted the child. Commander against commander. The boy uttered one word, clear and loud, a voice like an ebony river of darkness, the single word he said had more meaning then the speeches of a thousand kings. "Surrender." He said, and his words chilled the bones of every living creature there, along with the souls of the dead. Nonetheless, the commander gave off a haughty laugh, as if the whole thing was a joke. "Hahaha! You should be on our side boy, not the side of monsters!" He exclaimed. The boys eyes softened for a moment, then became as sharp as a diamond sword again. "I didn't want to hurt you. But I don't give second chances." The boy said, and with his hand only, he cut through the mans armor in seconds. He plunged his hand through three lairs of Titanium, and through the porcelain bones, then, he pulled his hand out swiftly, raising his prize into the air for all to see. "How did you…?" The general said, and realizing it was his own heart that was lying in the boys hand, fell down dead. "You're an embarrassment. A creature not worthy of being human, you aren't even worth the luxury of death. Yet out of the kindness, and mercy of my heart, I give it to you. Now…who else would like to add their heart to my collection?" The boy questioned, rhetorically. The army of men paled, but with a shout, leapt forward to duel the youth. The boy simply snorted, and flung his hand out, capturing the heart of every man there, and throwing them into a pile, like clothes that he didn't want to wear. He was merciless, and yet he talked of death as mercy. Who was this child? This boy, with a thirst for blood? Who, or what, could have brought up such a boy? Well, Satan for starters, but he said that the boy was his brother-in-law. But still, when the war was over, the boy turned back to the mystic beasts, who had been joined by others during the battle. They cheered for him, but he paid them no attention, and instead, he walked forward, and even as the crowd parted, he remained silent, waiting. Seven men stepped forward, each one covered in a ebony robe, with golden eyes imprinted on the hoods. Each one carried an oak staff, topped with a large misty sphere. Their features were covered in shadow, each one identical. "You have done well, General." They said in unison. "These tasks are trivial. Why do we fight these small battles? It will only lead to the exhaust of supplies, and the losing of this war." The boy reasoned with them as if he were an adult, not a child. The wizards seemed surprised by this. "Whatever do you mean?" They questioned, again, in unison. "I mean we should attack the castle. The war of the magi has yet to truely begin." The boy replied, seemingly bored with the conversation. The magicians smiled at each other. "Very well then, boy. Your assault will start tomorrow."


	2. The affair with Guardia X

I own nothing.

The boy stomped through the snow, allowing it to crunch satisfyingly beneath his feet. Every so often, the snap of twig would be heard as one of his troops stepped on a twig. The boy himself was invisible, but only because you thought he wasn't there. He made no sound whatsoever, and his body was perfectly still, causing the mind to assume nothing was there, since nothing made sound, nor movement. The army stopped suddenly. Ahead lay Guardia castle. In front of it was ten-thousand human soldiers. The boy paused for a moment, thinking about the situation, then at last said: "Keep them busy. I will make the checkmate." He said, and suddenly, vanished from sight.

The boy was swift, and silent as he dashed into, and through the castle. Within its warm walls, laid the king on his throne, safe from the cold of December. The boy glared at him, and moved quickly to the middle of the room. He stepped upon the stairs in front of the throne, and took out the guards with ease, pocketing their bloody hearts. The king himself had a stern look on his face as he watched his guards get demolished by a child. His white beard, and tanned skin was wrinkled, yet firm in his statue-like crimson robes. His golden crown sat proud atop his head, and his crystal eyes could see right through the boy. The boy returned the glare, and stepped towards the king. "Why do you fight for the beasts?" He questioned, in a deep voice. The boy shrugged. "They raised me. I am returning the favor, and paying my debt." He said. The king nodded in approval, realizing the boy had something worth fighting for. "Reveal to me your true form before you kill me at least." The king said, apparently ready to die for his kingdom. "As you wish, oh former King Guardia X." The boy said, and the shadows drew back, revealing the boys true form. The child was dressed in heavy black armor, tinged with crimson blood. His skin was pale, and he had a torn teal cape upon his back. His hair was a soft blue, and his child like hands gripped a long slender blade. His emerald eyes glowed with anticipation. As he walked toward the king, and unsheathed his blade, something blocked his path. A woman with red hair, pale skin, sapphire eyes, and a goose feather dress blocked his path, forming a human shield in front of the king. "Out of my way, Queen, the King's time has come." The boy said. "I will protect my love to the bitter end!" The Queen said, stubbornly. "I'll protect papa to!" A little red haired girl said, stepping out from behind the Queen. The boy stopped, stunned by this stubborn display of courage. Why would someone throw there life away for another? And what was this "Love" the Queen had mentioned. "No, I will take the price of my war as it comes. This is my own doing, and I cannot let others take the blame." The King said, and got up from his thrown, getting in front of his family ready to die. The boy laughed. "Your all a pack of fools, and I'm ashamed to be human. But nonetheless, the king is right. Hold still, and I will make it as painless as possible." The boy said. Even as he raised his sword above his head, the king remained motionless. For a moment, the boy eyed the king, waiting for him to strike back at any moment. For a full five minutes, time stood still. Then the boy dropped his sword. Surprised, the king looked at the boy who had dropped his blade, and fallen to his knees.

The king knelt down to the boy, surprised to find he was crying! "You…you would die for your kingdom, your family…? Why…?" The boy said, choking back sobs. "That is my wish. For all to be happy. Should your side win, there will at least be peace. There would be no more warfare against the mystics." The king replied. "You…you…hypocrite!" The boy shouted. "You started the war, and now you want to end it just like that!" He questioned, pointing a finger at the king. The king nodded. "I would do it for my family. There is love for them in my heart, after all." The king replied. "Love…? What is this "love" that you speak of?" The boy questioned, drying his tears of confusion. "Love is…when you care about someone enough to do anything for them." The queen explained, stepping from behind the king. The boy paused for a moment, then stepped closer to the queen, examining her face for the trace of a lie. Nothing. "I would wish to learn more of this love. Could you teach me of this, if I stopped this war?" The boy questioned. The queen nodded. "But how could you? You are a mere boy!" The king exclaimed. The boy snorted. "I killed your elite guards in half a millisecond. Don't you think it would be possible for me to change the mind of my people?" The boy questioned rhetorically. The king and queen both nodded. "I suppose you could. Perhaps you could stay with us tonight?" The queen questioned. The boy nodded. "I could, after I talk with my king. I will only be gone in thirty minutes, no more, no less. Oh, and remember my name, Alex." The boy said. Within thirty minutes, he had returned, bringing the good news. "The war is over. Peace shall now rain, or the king's name is mud." Alex said. "Thank you, Sir Alex." The queen said, embracing the boy as if he were her son. The boy pushed her away. "Please control yourself, Queen Guardia. It was nothing. And please…call me Alex!" They all laughed. It was the beginning of peace between mystics, and humans. Or so they thought.


	3. Lavos, early?

I own nothing.

"What do we do?" One of the wizards questioned. "As the members of the superior council, it is our duty to decide." Another said. "Alex has failed us. He has halted our war. The war of the magi has been stopped." Another one notified them. "We should do away with Alex, then proceed with plan B. It is the only way we can create pure darkness." One replied. "Good idea, but how?" Another questioned. "We can simply throw him into a hole in time. One of the "Gates" as they are called." The first one said. "Better yet…Lets send him to the apocalypse. Lavos will deal with him." The fourth one said. "Hmm…yes…how will the top general…deal with the day of Lavos! AHAHAHAHA!" They all laughed.

"THE MYSTICS ARE STORMING THE CASTLE! REPEAT, THE MYSTICS ARE STORMING THE-" The unfortunate guard was silenced by a blade. A magician smiled. "I think we will make ourselves known." He said, and lead the mystics to the throne room. Alex was waiting. "Traitor! We had a peace treaty!" Alex said, glaring. "I am no traitor, General Alex. It was planned for mystics to rule the world to begin with." The magician replied. "FOR THE KING! FOR THE HUMAN RACE! AND MOST OF ALL, FOR THE SAKE OF THE WORLD…I CONDEMN YOU!" Alex shouted, and the shadows burst forth, cloaking him once more. "Hahaha…come at me, General. It will do you no good! Behold, the hatred and anger and sorrow, of all mankind and mystic alike! Zembor zangor, zhora zohm. Now the chosen time has come. Zengha krontu hetri lhor. Exchange this tired world for…lavos!" The magician finished his spell, and the earth shook in a violent tremble. The sky's clouded, and not a glimpse of light could be seen, except for that violent, cold, sapphire flame, the demon flames that would forever be in the eyes of those who embraced the darkness. Suddenly, a large red crack spread about the earth outside, as if the earth itself was bleeding, lava flowed to the land, destroying everything. Alex ran to the window to see the crack grow larger and larger. He ran to the roof, chased by the seven magicians. And even as they dueled atop the roof, Alex knew it was hopeless. He knew that when that crack in the earth became a hole, a monster would come forth to destroy the world. "BEHOLD THE MILLENIAL BEAST! LAVOS, YOUR FEAST IS WAITING!" The magicians cried in unison as the crack spread and spread, and finally, molten rock and skin burst through the earth, and Lavos rose into the air. "BEHOLD! DESTRUCTION RAINS FROM THE HEAVEN'S!" The magicians exclaimed as fire rained down from the darkened sky. Homes were destroyed, whole forests were desolated, everything was melted. "No…I can't fail! The day of Lavos cannot come yet!" Alex exclaimed. Suddenly, he got an idea. "All right…you can have your war, magicians…just…spare this world…send Lavos back…and I will let you have your war between mystics and humans…" Alex pleaded with them. The magicians all smiled, and as if on cue, Lavos receded back into the earth, taking the crack and molten fire with it. The sky's now poured water, not fire. Each magician raised their right hand into the air, and chanted mystic words of the arcane, incomprehensible by normal humans. With flick of their wrists, a rip in time appeared, ocean and earth mixed at its point, it was a mess of blue, black, purple, red…every color you could think of and more. And suddenly, Alex was dragged into it, pondering whether or not the magicians would keep there promise.


	4. Magus to the rescue?00

I own nothing.

Magus stared from atop a rock as he witnessed a gate open. The moon was clear, and its silvery beams bounced off of a waterfall of blue hair. A few loose strands made their way across Magus's pale face and into his fire and lilac eyes. A tattered crimson cape as red as blood fluttered around him, and his blue pants were ruffled by the wind. Magus crunched through the heavy snow of winter, to where the portal had left something. It moaned in the darkness of the pine trees, like the black wind that howled in Magus's ears. The things screams contained the stories of a thousand murders, and wars, and the saddened tale of one. Magus drew his silver scythe, and proceeded towards the thing that lay on the ground. He kicked it. It moaned again. "P-please…h-h-help m-me…" It stammered. Magus knelt down cautiously to examine its face. What he saw was the face of a frightened little boy. "Who are you?" Magus questioned in a scratchy unused voice that he had not needed for almost a year. "G-general A-A-Alex, tr-traitor to the m-mystics, and new-former-general of king Guardia XX's army…" He replied. Magus's eyes widened in realization. In history, somewhere between the Jurassic period, and the Dark ages, A general of the mystics army had vanished during a raid of Guardia XX's castle. "I will take you to a safe place. We will talk more when we reach that location." Magus explained, and heaved the boy's limp body into his arms, cradling the child awkwardly. Time to pay Lucca a visit.


	5. Reluctant, but helpful

I own nothing.

Lucca was working on one of her insane inventions again, as usual. She was right in the middle of attaching several subroutines, when who should come barging in the door, but Magus. Lucca whirled around to face him, tossing her purple hair about her face angrily, she threw her wrench aside, and reached for the wonder shot. The last thing she needed was Magus ruining her work. But she stopped just as she was about to take aim at Magus's head. He had something in his arms. Lucca lowered her gun, and walked over to Magus. She examined the child in his arms, then, after five minutes of inspection, actually said something. "Where'd you find him?" She questioned. "He appeared. Through a gate. A NEW gate." Magus replied, slightly annoyed at Lucca's tone. "A WHAT now? Did I hear you right! Did you just say a NEW GATE!" Lucca exclaimed at the top of her voice. Magus motioned for her to quite down. "Shh! He's sleeping, idiot!" Magus chided her. "Well, anyways, what do you expect for me to do with him until he wakes up?" Lucca questioned, deciding to cut to the chase. Magus gave her a look. Then Lucca realized what he wanted. "Oh no! Oooooh no! No way! No how! There is no way that I will take that brat under my wing! Do you hear me? NO WAY." Lucca exclaimed. Magus looked like a wounded puppy. "Don't even bother with that look, Magus. My answer is the same." Lucca said. "Well, if I can't get your sympathy…how about I snap your neck?" Magus questioned, reaching for his scythe. "Oh fine then! Bring him inside!" Lucca snapped, irritated. Magus smiled. Sometimes it was fun being the prince of darkness.


	6. Oh joy, more angst

Ah, sorry for not putting an annoying author thing here before, peoples. And before we get on with today's late chapter that I got up at 5:40 to write, I think Lucca is way out of character, but I never really used her in my game, and thus, I know practically nothing of her(Henceforth, Lucca's personality shall be improv.). Also, even though Magus was my favorite character, and the one I used the most(he's also the one I used for Lavos the first time I fought it.) I don't know that much about the guy. I took him on all the sidequests, and every story point I could get him to be in, and I still just got a kind of quite guy who likes to blow up stuff.(reminds me of myself.) So if Magus seems a little out of character, then blame me. And now without further adieu, behold my explosive divider…

BOOM!(I told ya! Explosive divider!)

"I'm running a scan over his body first, to make sure he's not carrying anything important. Put him on that table over there." Lucca said, motioning to the medical table with three forms of what looked like lasers pointed at it.

Magus did as he was told and laid the boy on the table. "Why are you scanning him?" Magus questioned as Lucca began setting up the x-ray scanner. "

Have you seen his clothes? There blood stained! I'm not going to let him walk around in those! I'm getting this kid new clothes ASAP!" Lucca replied.

Then, just as Magus was about to say something, Lucca went wide-eyed. "What is it?" Magus questioned as he stepped over to look at the computer screen that connected to the scanner. What he saw utterly shocked him. For a few mili-seconds anyways. "My God…this kid is a…an enlightened one…and furthermore…a murderer…" Lucca said, still staring.

On the scanner, large amounts of magical energy were being shown in the boy. And it depicted, in the boys pockets, human hearts. Magus walked over and shook the boy awake. The boy turned his head to look at Magus.

"What…?" He groaned, still weak. "What is this?" Magus questioned, removing one of the hearts from the boys pocket. Lucca threw up at the site of the heart. "Oh…human hearts…yes, they're a bit of a…hobby for me…" The boy said, grinning.

Magus smiled. The boy reminded him of himself, in a necromantic, narcissic sort of way. By this time the boy had lost his strength and fallen asleep again. After incinerating the hearts in an outdoor three-second bonfire, Lucca scanned the boy again.

"Hm…seems that he's carrying armor under that cloak. And a sword. We might as well let him keep those. But this is strange…it seems as though there's not only human blood in his veins, but also mystic blood, and the blood of the enlightened ones." Lucca turned her head to Magus hesitantly, then added, "He could even be your long-lost brother for all we know. With that mix of blood, he has eternal life, and youth apparently." Magus turned to her, glaring.

"My brother? Don't make me laugh. Though he could be useful. To me, I mean." Magus explained.

"Perhaps, but only if we take proper care of him for the next few days." Lucca said.

Of course, Magus was done talking, and was already out the door before she was done speaking.

_Great, It's up to me alone, now. _Lucca thought to herself, silently. Well, three days passed and three days came, and on the third day, something happened. The boy had a dream.

Darkness. Darkness was all Alex knew now. He had floated in darkness for quite some time now. But now, he had a light.

A blue, sad light, the light at the end of the tunnel. And now he swam for that light, through the darkness.

But after three days of swimming, he finally touched it. And as he drew his hand away, it grew larger, blinding him. Then the light was gone. And in its place, was a woman. No, she was a girl, but another person, nonetheless.

The girl had a purple cloak around her, and beautiful blue hair tied up in a pony-tail. The string she used to tie it up was golden, and the girls ear rings were gold. A circle of gold and jewels surrounded her head. She looked fit to be a **PRINCESS**.(Guess who?)

"Who…who are you…?" Alex questioned. The girl turned to him, a sad blue filling her eyes.

"I am Schala." She said, quietly, as though frightened of something.

"Schala…? I feel as though I know you…" Alex said, pondering his own words. Why did he even bother talking to this girl? It was pointless. He would wake up from this dream soon, and then he would have to find a way back, back to the war.

"You do know me. You just don't remember." The girl said.

Alex shook his head. "That's impossible. Inconceivable. I never met anyone with blue hair." He replied.

"Yes you did, you met plenty of people like us, you just forgot." Schala said.

"But…I have no knowledge of my early child hood…the farthest back that I can remember is when I was first enlisted as general of the mystics army." Alex replied, shaking his head again.

"Alex…let me help you remember." Schala said.

"Help me remember? What are you-" Alex was cut short as Schala embraced him.

Then suddenly, he felt a weight. The weight of his sorrow. His sadness. His misery. And it hurt. So he cried. And Schala cried. And as two of their tears touched, the tears formed a jewel. And as two more of their tears touched, Alex remembered.

BOOM!

Heh, I think that's long enough, wouldn't you say? And I think I'm actually getting how the chapter format works down…but I'm not to sure. I might do it this way. But its so tedious! Yeah, I think I might stick to my other style, that one made it feel more like the books and reports I'm used to writing…R&R or your heart goes in my pocket!


End file.
